Seigetsu Uchiha
Sigma Uchiha is a young shinobi currently hailing from Yamagakure. And will be taking place in the Sixth Shinobi War. Background Sigma's early life was lived hard. He witnessed the slaughtering of his father right before his very eyes by hunter nin from The Hidden Mist. This tragedy happened due to the rule being passed stating any seen Uchiha Clan members they are to be killed on sight. As a child in order for him, nor his mother to be hunted, Konoha made a deal with the family to let Sigma be a test subject to anything they had wanted to try on him. Later for the first experiment Konoha added unusual DNA into Sigma, later telling him that the injected DNA was from a previous Explosion Release user. After being appointed to the 3-man genin squad of Team Daiki, he began to finally pursue his motives and his dedication towards the village and his team members. After, completing numerous missions with his team Daiki Shiga recommended them for the Chunin Exams, where they would meet shinobi from all over the village. Sometime when Sigma was promoted Chunin, he quickly began to move up in the ranks excelling to ANBU. Sigma, on the other hand, was rather ambivalent and full of oddly conflicting undercurrents, acknowledging Kenmei by taking interest in his progress as a ninja and spending time playing with him when even their mother did not. Knowing Kenmei awakening his Sharingan was going to be a threat, Sigma went out to seek true "power". He then went on about to the Uchiha Clan's hideout, and discovered shocking things. For Sigma was aware of the Mangekyo Sharingan, he never was aware that inorder to attain such power he had to kill someone precious to him. So he seeked out his loved sensei Daiki Shiga. His tatic's were unknown some even say there was "another" to help him, and others think Sigma was capable of doing it himself. The death upon Daiki left him with great prowess, but it left his teammates Eiji and Kenji heartbroken. After gaining the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, and some time before the Sixth Great Shinobi War, Sigma join the Land of Mountains in the town of Yamagakure. Sigma some time later is partnered with Yuraga Uchiha and fellow Uchiha also apart of Yamagakure. Also Sigma's appearance also changed during his affiliation, and also has a new special war outfit fitting his ancestor's Madara Uchiha's attire. This also ultimately led him to grow his hair to a very long length. Also exactly morroring Madara's full appearance. Appearance Sigma wears a black shirt with a ‘‘ Uchiha Clan'' crest on the back. He wears shorts with a Kunai bag around the waist. He wears the basic ninja shoes. His hair is black and comes down to his back. '' Sigma also had his hands implanted with the mouths that were once on Deidara's. This also allowed the people of Konoha to call him "The Prototype". Chunin Exams During the Chunin Exams, Sigma is shown to be dressed in the ANBU's attire. Though no one know's why... Personality Being an Uchiha he has the Uchiha personality but still dedicated to his village and will do anything to keep it safe. Even despite being hunted by other nin. Abilities Nature Transformations As a genius ninja and member of the Uchiha, Sigma has high experience in Fire Release nature manipulation. While only an academy student he learned how to use the clan’s essential jutsu. He also has a good ordeal with his explosion release. He later studied that Deidara had molded clay with the mouths on his hand in order to get the sculpture he want. Sigma does not have mouths' on his hand which is why he'd rather keep his arts on and paper. Dragon Release is his first found unique techniques, Sigma can't even control it. Though he can use armor type techniques like ‘‘ Dragon Armor: Wing. His Fire Release is straight forward as he got it as being an Uchiha. Taijutsu With Lee as his step-father he learned extreme jutsu from him. Sigma's taijutsu from a scale of 1-10 Lee described 7.5. Lee also stated that it may be due to him being an Uchiha with skill already should already being there a little training and they could make their taijutsu ridiculously better. As shown after Sigma's training with Lee. Sigma has also learned a lot of his techniques such as Front Lotus and Leaf Whirlwind. He has ever made his own technique known as Leaf Flaming Whirlwind. With this technique while using the normal Leaf Whirlwind, Sigma would enhance his leg that is kicking with fire chakra. It would appear that he would be kicking with fire on his foot. Sigma is so unique and talented he is able to perform one handed seals, that differ from Haku's Dojutsu Three Tomoe Sharingan Sigma's Dojutsu techniques are pretty straight forward. His first technique he revealed he was able to use, is his Sharingan: Ultimate Defense technique. Before obtaining the Mangekyō Sharingan, this technique was his best. By using his three tomoe Sharingan, is able to freely control his chakra flow to be able to dodge hits swiftly and easily. His second technique he created is his, Sharingan: Complete Control technique were for a short period of time Sigma is able to do what seems to be controlling the opponent. Mangekyō Sharingan When obtaining the Mangekyō, Sigma was already label as a threat to the Shinobi world by Konoha's ANBU. His first attack created using his Mangekyō Sharingan, is his first ever genjutsu Mikaduki. Category:EmperorSigma